The present invention relates to a wall panel with thermoacoustic insulation characteristics.
The need to build partitions and load-bearing walls which can ensure high thermal and acoustic insulation is known in the field of building. The use of prefabricated panels in association with conventional building methods has been proposed for this purpose. However, the panels which are currently used have limited strength characteristics and are generally complicated to install.
Said panels are furthermore sometimes used to produce formwork suitable for the building of load-bearing walls. Said formwork is constituted by a pair of panels which are arranged side by side and are associated by means of appropriate spacer elements; an interspace suitable for containing a concrete casting is defined between the panels. This however entails greater structural complexity and poses problems of bulk both for transportation and for storage.